


Enlace al amor

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Blair no está y Jim aprovecha para curiosear en su laptop.





	Enlace al amor

**Author's Note:**

> Esta mini-historia fue primero publicada en inglés en el Sentinel Thursday. La sugerencia fue "link" (enlace).

Jim llegó al loft a las 6 pm. Ya sabía que su guía no estaba. No había oído el latido de su corazón al subir las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y puso las llaves en la canasta que estaba al lado. Se sacó la chaqueta y la colgó. Luego tomó una cerveza de la heladera.

Mientras iba a sentarse al sillón, vio que la laptop de Blair estaba sobre la mesa. Repentinamente, sintió curiosidad y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para husmear. Encendió la laptop y se sentó frente a ella. Cuando terminó de cargar el sistema, vio el escritorio. Había un montón de íconos, pero uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Era un enlace a un sitio web y debajo del ícono decía “Jim”. _¿Qué será esto?_ se preguntó. Hizo doble clic encima y le apareció una ventana que pedía una contraseña.

¡Diablos! Pensó un poco y puso “Jim y yo”. Contraseña no válida. Puso “Jim y Blair” y ¡voila!, entró a una página web. Demoró un poco en cargar. Los ojos de Jim se abrieron bien grandes cuando vio de que se trataba. Eran fotos de hombres abrazados, besándose, acariciándose. _¿Qué es esto?_ Algunos estaban vestidos, otros semi-desnudos y otros completamente desnudos. Se movió con el mouse a través de la pantalla para ver todas las fotos. Ninguna de ellas eran de hombres teniendo relaciones sexuales, sólo se mostraban diferentes demostraciones de afecto.

Otra cosa que Jim pudo notar era que los hombres se parecían mucho a él y Blair. _¿Blair está enamorado de mí?¿Será posible?_ Jim se puso a pensar. _¿Qué siento yo por Blair? Creo que lo amo, pero ¿de esa manera?_ Miró atentamente las fotos y se dio cuenta que en realidad, quería estar así con su guía. Abrazarlo, besarlo y acariciarlo.

Sintió el sonido de una llave en la cerradura de la puerta de entrada y se apresuró a apagar la laptop. Se puso de pie, tomó la cerveza y se alejó de la mesa. Blair entró cargado con bolsas de supermercado, las dejó sobre el counter.

“¡Hola, Jim!”

“¡Hola, Chief!”

“¿Cómo te fue?” Jim no contestó. Se acercó a su guía lentamente, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con él. Los ojos de Blair se abrieron cuan grandes eran. _¿Qué le pasa a Jim?_

Jim levantó las manos y las puso a cada lado de la cara de Blair. Lentamente, acercó su boca a la boca de su amigo. El contacto envió una corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo. Cuando separaron los labios, Jim dijo, “Te amo, Blair.”

La sonrisa de su guía iluminó toda la habitación. “Yo también te amo, Jim.” Jim tomó de la mano a Blair y guió a su amado hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio. Y a su nuevo futuro juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de "The Sentinel" pertenecen a Pet Fly Productions y Paramount. Sólo los tomo prestados para hacer "fanfic" y no recibo dinero por ello.


End file.
